Uncle and Aunties are always fun
by Kiliklover13
Summary: Kilik and Maxi are really kool characters to me. Hope you love it.


Maxi wakes up in Shuri Japan and the sun was starting to rise above the horizon.

" Maybe I should go check on Mai.'' Maxi said as he slowly got up

He opened the door to find that his five year old daughter Mai was still sleeping in her bed. Maxi smiled and closed the door to leave her sleep.

" DADDY!" She screamed as he opened the door.

He looked to see if he had awakened her but she was still sleep. He closed the door again then she screamed his name.

" DADDY!" She screamed again.

He then opened the door again to find her still sleep. He thought that was weird so he closed the door for the last time then she called his name AGAIN.

" DADDY!" She screamed as Maxi opened the door to find that she was right in front of him.

" WHOA! Mai I thought you were sleep?'' Maxi said surprised.

" We're you twying to weave me daddy?'' She asked crying.

" No I would never leave you sweetheart.'' He said trying to make her feel better.

" Okay I got a plan for both of us today. How about me and you go see your other parents Kilik and Xianghua today?'' Maxi said grabbing her little hands.

" Yes! Yes! I wuv them! especiawlly Kiwik. He's idiotic.'' She said laughing.

" Yes he is. So you wanna go?'' Maxi asked her.

Mai nodded her head and they got dressed and left the house.

" KILIK! DO YOU THINK MAXI AND MAI ARE COMING TODAY!" She asked him while washing the dishes.

" UH I DON'T KNOW BUT HOW COME THE THERE'S A FIRE UNDER THE STOVE!" He asked poking his head outside.

Xianghua turned her head to her idiotic husband and sighed.

" Kilik your hopeless, that's because the stove is on.'' She said laughing.

'' Oh uh and one more thing! How come the clothes are wet?'' He asked. And he was serious too.

" Because they got through being washed.'' She answered.

Maxi and Mai finally made it to Kilik and Xianghua's house but their legs and feet were tired.

" Man. Mai how about we asked Auntie Xianghua and Uncle Kilik can we rest okay?'' He asked kneeling down to her height.

" Yes.'' She said adorably.

Xianghua looked out the window to find Maxi and Mai sitting down outside.

'' KILIK! MAXI AND MAI ARE HERE!'' She said from all the way from the other side of the house.

'' OKAY JUST A MINUTE!'' He said waving his hand.

Xianghua put down her dirty dish and went outside to meet up with Maxi and Mai.

" Hi Maxi!'' Xianghua said waving her hand.

Maxi turned around and waved his hand back and stood up then took Mai's hand. Mai ran up to her and gave a big bear hug.

" I missed you Auntie Xianghua.'' She said looking up at her.

" I missed you too you Cutie Pie.'' She said kissing her forehead.

" Where's Uncle Kiwik?'' She asked looking around.

" He's here.'' She answered smiling.

Kilik finally walked out of the house all dirty. Mai eyes opened up wide and she started to laugh out loud. (lol)

" Kilik why are you dirty?'' Maxi asked laughing. " You look more retard than you usually do.'' He started to laugh even harder.

Kilik walked closer to Mai, Maxi and Xianghua and he looked like he could use a scrub up.

" Well I was cleaning the bathroom... minding my own business until I saw a rat crawling around my feet. I then tried to kill the rat with my hand but it got away. Then I was chasing it outside until I slipped and fell in wet mud. and that's my story on how I got dirty. Any questions?'' Kilik said looking around.

Everybody raised their hands. Kilik pointed at Xianghua.

" Why would you chase a rat?'' She asked putting her hand down quickly.

" Because I hate rats.'' He answered. Then he pointed at Mai.

" Daddy told me to say this but you need mental help.'' She said looking at her father showing her little teeth.

" Listen I can't find any doctors to help me.'' He answered sadly.

" But seriously dude you need it.'' Maxi said trying hard not to laugh.

" And your question Maxi?'' Kilik said ignoring what Maxi just said about him.

'' My question is why do you smell like a goat's butt?'' Maxi asked making Xianghua and Mai laugh.

" Because a goat farted on me.'' Kilik said making the joke funnier.

" Really?'' Maxi asked surprised.

" Leave me alone Maxi.'' Kilik said walking back into the house.

" Well then Mai let's get Kilik clean and then we can have muffins.'' She said getting her excited.

" Hey! I wuv muffins!'' She said running into the house spreading for arms out like she was an airplane.

" I can't believe you have a child who's cute.'' Xianghua said looking at Maxi.

" Yep and she's all mine.'' He said as they too walked into the house.

While they were eating their muffins, Maxi decided to tell them a story.

" Okay guys. I got a story to tell you and I'm gonna keep it simple for the little brains.'' Maxi said looking at Kilik and Mai.

" HEY!" Kilik yelled while dropping his muffin on the floor.

" My muffin.'' He said like a baby and staring at it.

" Yep he has a little brain.'' Maxi said laughing.

" Hey did you guys know that if you ball your hands together, that's the size of your brain?'' Xianghua said giving them a demonstration.

Kilik put his big hands together and showed Maxi.

" See Maxi? My brain is big.'' Kilik said showing Maxi his hands.

" Yeah a big brain full of nothing.'' Maxi said making the girls laugh once again.

" Uncle Kiwik? Are you really that idiotic? Or are you stupid?'' She asked looking at her uncle.

" Uh Mai does it matter to you if I'm stupid or not.'' Kilik said to her getting upset.

'' Dude it's written all over your face.'' Maxi said.

'' Really?'' Kilik asked feeling his face.

" Hey not my problem.'' Maxi said raising his hands in surrender.

Mai was so sweet that she offer Kilik a play date in the backyard.

" Uncle Kiwik. Can we go in the backyard?'' She asked pulling his hand.

" Yeah let's go.'' Kilik said walking with her outside.

Mai decided to play truth or dare with Kilik.

" Uncle Kiwik. Twuth or Dare?'' She said sitting on the ground.

" Uh. Truth.'' Kilik answered smiling.

" Is it twue that you got farted on by a goat?'' She asked.

" DARE!" Kilik said worried.

" Fine. I dare you to tell me the twuth.'' She asked giving Kilik her creepy, brat smile.

'' Uh Mai? Let's play a different game.'' He asked scratching his head.

" Okay let's play um...''

" Hide n seek!" Kilik said.

" No that's for dum dums.'' She said making Kilik feel bad.

" You know for a five year old girl, you sure are rude.'' Kilik said getting sassy.

" Well your stupid and ugwy with your fake scar!" She said as her face was turning red.

" You little br... Okay whatever. You know what I'm not playing with you anymore.'' Kilik said leaving her by herself.

Kilik went inside of the house and sat down. Xianghua was wondering why Mai wasn't with him.

" Where's Mai?'' She asked sitting down next to him.

" Outside. She's not being nice so I said I'm not playing anymore.'' Kilik said burying his head into a pillow.

Xianghua went outside to find that Mai wasn't out there. She looked all over the backyard and around the house.

" Mai... Mai sweetheart where are you?" She said very sadly.

" MAXI!" She yelled as Maxi walked out the house.

" What's up?'' He asked.

" Where's Mai?'' She asked looking at Maxi.

" She was with Kilik was she?'' He said starting to get worried.

" KILIK!" She yelled as Kilik walked out of the house.

" What?" He asked.

" Where's Mai?'' She asked.

" Uh..." Kilik said.

" DUDE WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Maxi said walking closer to Kilik getting ready to hit him.

" I...I don't know Maxi. I...I...I" Kilik said stuttering.

" What did you do with her?'' Maxi said weakly.

" I just left her outside. _That's it.'' _Kilik said now whispering.

" THAN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Maxi said getting loud again.

'' YOU KNOW WHAT... I DON'T FRICKEN KNOW!'' Kilik said getting loud as well.

" Well you gonna go look for her.'' Maxi said going back into the house.

Kilik started to look for Mai. He looked for about maybe two hours, then he decided to give up.

" This is stupid! She was just in the backyard and now she's gone. What's up with that?'' Kilik asked sitting down on the stairs.

And of course Mai was playing a trick on them. She was hiding in the basement. She couldn't help but give out a little giggle and Kilik instantly turned around.

(Sigh) I will never find this girl before dark.'' Kilik said as Mai walked out of her hiding spot in a disguise.

" Hey! Have you seen a girl with like medium length hair, about a foot tall and missing teeth.'' Kilik said waving his arms look an idiot on drugs.

He walked over to her and kneeled down to her height.

" Did you hear me?''

" Oh sorry darwing.'' She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Okay thank you anyway.'' Kilik said sadly as he turned around and started to walk back.

" But I do know her. Her name is Mai.'' She said as she took off her werid clothes.

Kilik turned around and shrugged.

" Oh hey Mai...WAIT MAI! YOUR OKAY! Hey that rhymed.'' He said as he ran to Mai to give her a hug.

" Yes I'm okay Uncle Kiwik.'' She said laughing.

" Great! So let's show your father that your okay.'' He said holding her hand.

'' Uncle Kiwik?'' She said letting go of his hand.

" Hm?'' He said.

" Your so easy to fool.'' She said giggling.

" Yeah I guess so.'' Kilik said as they walked into the house.

Maxi was waiting for their return until he heard his name being called.

" Daddy!''

'' Mai.'' Maxi said standing up.

" Kilik you got her?''

'' Yeah. She's okay!'' Kilik said bringing her into the house.

Maxi ran over to her to give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Now Mai do you know what time it is?'' Maxi asked.

" Pin the tail on Uncle Kiwik!" She said getting excited.

" No time to go home.'' Maxi said making her feel sad.

" AW Okay.'' She said as they said goodbye to Kilik and Xianghua and then they went home.

The End

_A story that you read should never be finish without reviewing._


End file.
